Blood White Hate
by Zanawolf
Summary: Alec has always stuck out at school. Even at home. But one place he feels perfectly fine is in his dreams with a guy he only dreamt of. Until he walks straight out of his dreams and into real life. Will this be the beginning of the end? Slash warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I own none of the Mortal Instruments series. I am only taking credit for my plot idea.**

**WARNING: Character death may happen but may not happen. I am still deciding and will continue to decide what will happen on a whim as I write.**

**Quick note: Alec attends a mundane school, as does Magnus. They are the same age in this and the rest will be filled in as we go.**

**Happy readings and please enjoy!**

**Chapter One: ****Dreaming of Angels**

**Alec's POV**

My breath caught as he filtered through my mind yet again. This strange boy had captured my interest and I somehow knew in my heart that he was real even if I only saw him in my dreams. The dream last night was burned into my mind, making me enjoy the boring drive to school.

I shuffled through my papers, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing from Isabelle, who would be too interested in my life. The guy was only a dream, no matter what I thought. "Alexander, are you listening to me?" Isabelle demanded, snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sorry, what were you trying to tell me?" I glanced up, my annoyance showing plainly. I didn't want to stop thinking about the dream from last night. The boy had visited me again. This time he came on white wings, making me thinking of angels. I smiled again, totally zoning out on Isabelle.

"…hopeless!" Isabelle snapped, smacking me across the head. "Start listening to me idiot!" She snapped.

"God, you are so obnoxious sometimes!" I got out of the car, eyes narrowed. I hated my house only slightly less than the school, which was amazing at times. I stuck out horrible in both places. I was _very _emo or gothic as you see fit or even how you looked at it at times.

I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, wanting to hide the scars on my hands and arms. I had, very recently, turned to a knife when my emotions got out of my control, which was too often for my liking. The pain was good for me, or at least I thought it was. As I headed to my first class, I heard rumors of a new kid, something that never happened. But who was I to judge? I was content to have a relationship with a guy from my dreams.

That was when he walked out of my head and into reality. But he was a lot more glittery in real life. Never had I been able to put a name to my dream character but it no longer mattered. My dreams now seemed to be a very cruel punishment. This boy looked just like him but I know there was no point in even trying to talk to him. I was already a freak just by being gay.

Slowly I turned away from him, mind fixated on the angel I dreamt about. He was an actual, living human being. I never thought he might actually be a real person, not until know. I just figured I could have a dream boyfriend, one that would never betray me. Maybe I was having those dreams for a reason. The thought scared me, making me think about my parents and their reactions if they ever found out I was gay.

Homeroom, the most annoying subject, and waste of time as it was English class, which anyone could ever come up with. I couldn't count how many times I had actually fallen asleep; if only to see him in my dreams. I never let my grades slip below a B, which made me wonder how I even managed to average a B at all with all the sleep I got during school. But today, sleep was far from my mind when he walked into the class, making it suddenly very interesting.

Behind the mask of glitter, I could sense his pain, almost as if he was recently betrayed to something, which made me eternally sad. Subconsciously, I noted that the boy held himself with pride, despite the pain he hid. The teacher had said something, directing my dream angel to the seat next to me. One day soon, I would have to learn how to focus on simple matters such as to what a teacher was saying.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, realizing he was exactly like my dreams. He was graceful, possibly polite until you got to know him better. Slowly I glanced up into startling orange cat-slitted eyes. I blinked, realizing his eyes were actually a soft green color, not orange or slitted like a cat's.

"…Alexander, are you going to read or stare into space for the rest of the hour?" The teacher demanded smacking a ruler across my desk.

I jumped slightly, flipping the book to the correct page and began to read about angels. Maybe my mind was just too confused, but I thought I saw the new kid laugh at me silently. But seeing how he was the one wearing the purple skin tight pants, I really thought he had no reason to laugh at me.

Once I finished, I glanced over at him again. Silently he offered me a piece of paper, smiling faintly. I took it, reading the name Magnus Bane that was scrawled on it. The name suited my strange angel, making me smile. After so long, I had a name to go with the face. Now I'm starting to think dreams did come true. Or the people came out of my dreams at the very least.

After a moment, I wrote my name on the sheet, seeing he was requesting mine in return. I wrote Alec Lightwood, knowing that Alexander was a very stupid name to curse a child with. It was easy to get lost in my thoughts, which didn't help my already much uncontrolled conscious at any rate to focus.

"That's a cute name," Magnus breathed softly, smiling at me. His voice even sounded the same as the angel's voice in my dreams. Thinking about it made me shiver.

"Er, thank you," I murmured, shifting slightly in my seat.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I sent you those dreams for a reason. You are special Alec," Magnus whispered.

I shook my head, knowing I had heard wrong. There was nothing special about a gay kid. Especially not someone who's family didn't even know that he was gay. I sighed, shaking my head again. After a moment, I forgot what he had even said.

As I glanced up at him, I saw his cat eyes again. Maybe it was time to tell my parents just how insane I actually thought I was, though it probably wouldn't help me in the long run. I would still dream of my angel, even if he was now real. I would always have my dream affair with Magnus. Slight shivered went up my spine as I named my angel. It was a perfect match.

Too suddenly for my taste, the bell rang, separating me from my angel. Maybe I was becoming obsessed with a guy that seemed to walk straight from my dreams. But right then, I really didn't care at the moment if I was obsessed. I'd seen men become obsessed with their wives. I was doing the same, but it was a dream I was in love with, wasn't it?

**Magnus's POV**

I view Alexander as a very scatter brained person. I watched him the rest of the day, mentally nothing the classes I had with him. I knew Alec, had always visited him in dreams. I knew one day, I would have to meet the boy in person if anything were to really happen. I was also interested in meeting him for real, just as I knew he was.

But I could tell Alec was exactly the same as our shared dreams. But I had to push through to the end. All that first day, I wanted to take Alec into my arms. But in the real world, we were complete strangers. I had control over myself as I saw Alec's face light up as I passed him the note with my name on it. I knew for a long time he was desperate to learn my name but I had been unable to tell him until today.

It may have been strange to know that Alec loved every dream we had but it pleased me. I was able to help ease his pain some. But he was as ignored at home as he was at school, which was why I was there. Of course I needed to help Alec, Alec who was so abused and broken inside.

I had to stop thinking about that. I was driving and didn't really feel like running over anyone at that moment. That was when I noticed Alec trudging through the snow. Instantly I pulled up beside him, smiling as I rolled down the window. "It would be easier to get a ride than to walk through snow,"

"You hardly know me," Alec protested, shivering slightly.

"It's about four degrees outside. Do you want a ride?" I smiled when Alec opened the door, getting into the car with a relieved sigh as I rolled the window back up. Silently I turned the heater up, watching Alec out of the corner of my eye.

"Thanks for the ride," Alec said after a moment.

"May I tell you a story?" I asked, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

"If you want," Alec said, glancing up at me.

"Once their lived a man named Bane. He had many powers but was cursed to walk the earth until he paid for the crimes he committed. So Bane did as he was told, enjoying the fruits of evil the earth had to offer. Soon he fell in love with a very young and very pretty girl. He saw himself as he once had been, a handsome young man but the world did not view him that way.

"To the world, he was ugly, a rotting, animated corpse. The young maiden's family was very disgusted with this man. They told him no twice. But the third time, he grew enraged. He took the maiden and raped her, planting his seed in her womb. The girl married another man three days later, but she knew what had happened.

"When her baby was born, it had cat eyes, slitted and orange. She grew terrified but only she seemed to notice the difference in him. The rest of the family treated him as if he were a normal child. On the boy's sixth birthday, his mother's present to him was her own death. She had stabbed herself in desperation to flee the child's gaze right in front of his door.

"Her husband soon saw what she had been so afraid of, taking her life and that of a second child's. The child was always silent. He never acted out and his eyes were strange. Soon he left the child to fend for himself. He carried his father's curse but true love would free him from an eternity of hate," I finished my tale, glancing over at Alec. "But the child was almost like an angel, unable to die, unable to grow old due to his father that still lurks out in the planes of the earth."

"Why are you telling me such a depressing story?" He asked finally, dragging his gaze up from the floor to meet mine.

"We all dream." I stated, shrugging slightly. "Is this your house?" I added, knowing it was. I had seen it before in his dreams though I wasn't going to mention it at the moment.

"Yes and thanks for the ride again," Alec said, not wanting to leave the warm car.

"No problem," I promised with a small smile. "I'm always happy to help a friend out,"

I watched Alec walk away, feeling sorry for him as I drove away. He was depressed from the death of his younger, and only, brother and it was clear that no one would go near him at school because he was gay. Maybe I could help him with that.

Slowly I headed for home, not wanting to leave Alec behind. His blue gaze was an interesting feature, making him look very thought most of the time. The thought made me smile. I would visit him again that night. It might help him feel better.

**A/N:**** I would like to say that the animated corpse story was pretty much a version of how Magnus past was. And I know I made Alec a bit obsessed with his theory about Magnus being an angel, but it will become clear by the end. Hope you enjoyed reading!**

***places review box out* I'll be happy to receive reviews! Tell me how I could improve, what you might think will happen and the like.**

**Have a happy day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Save the plot.**

**A/N: Second chapter already. This is going great. I would like to point out I realized I spelled beginning wrong in the description… We all can't be perfect. Thanks for the review Dani! Now on to chapter two!**

**Chapter Two: Dreaming of Lies**

**Alec's POV**

This dream was different from the others. I could finally place a name to his face. Magnus bane was amazing out of my dreams as he was in reality. The thought made me smile as I walked over to him. "I have a question for," I called, having not really wanted to start the dream out like that, but I couldn't help myself.

"I will answer if an answer is possible at the time," Magnus replied. "Ask away Alexander,"

"Call me Alec, I hate Alexander," I shook my head, closing my eyes for a moment. "Why do you visit me?"

"You are special Alec," Magnus smiled, drawing me into his arms. "Dreams are illusions of the mind. Your heart knows the truth. You enjoy my company, do you not?"

I watched the guy, unable to speak. His right hand was resting on my hip, making me blush faintly. "I do," I said finally, knowing it was all I could saw as Magnus trailed his other had down my chest. I knew he was holding back but maybe it was my own mind holding him back.

"These dreams are the key. They are real," Magnus whispered. "I have showed you many things but you must pick out the truth. Alec, I need you to do this."

I blinked slowly, watching Magnus fade into nothing as I woke up with his face still plain in my mind. I didn't want to go to school but I might see Magnus. Quickly I found my knife, thinking of Max as I made a shallow cut near my write. It cleared my mind as I got dressed, helping me forget.

Heading downstairs, I realized Jace and Isabelle had ditched me. Quickly I glanced at the clock, groaning. I would be late if I walked to school, even if I ran. I thought about ditching, not really wanting to deal with people. Besides, I didn't really feel that well either. It was then I realized I even felt slightly sick. I can't really remember falling on the ground, but I remembered dreaming.

I was in a dark room, suffocating as if the darkness was water. Something was off. It almost sounded like I was on a boat. God, I had a phobia of water and of the dark. I could sense Magnus but I was unable to find him, which made me very afraid.

Something pressed into my arm, cutting the skin and drawing blood. It caused pain like I had never felt before. I heard the blood drip slowly onto the floor, making me nauseous. I couldn't breathe, choking on air as it were; the darkness confusing me.

**Magnus's POV**

"Alec," I gasped my eyes wide. I had come to see why he hadn't gone to school but now I knew the reason. I knelt down next to him, resting a hand against his forehead. Even before I put my hand against his head, I could feel the heat coming off of him in waves. My eyes flicked to the clock, having left school around lunch.

Gently I took his arm in one of mind hands, staring at the long cut in it. I stood up after a moment, making sure Alec was ok before I got up. "Alec, wake up," I whispered, leaning back down and brushing my lips against his forehead before going to get some bandages for his arm.

I glanced around the kitchen after finding some, settling back down on the floor. I cleaned the wound, wrapping the bandages securely around his arm. "Alexander, don't die on me now," I hissed, eyes narrowed.

I shifted, placing Alec's head in my lap. I hoped he wouldn't mind that but I couldn't just leave him there. I was afraid he would die if he was left alone, judging by the blood on the floor. I don't know what exactly happened then but one minute I was awake and the next, the door was opening. Jace and Isabelle found us first, though it wasn't a very pleasant encounter.

Jace had walked in, slamming a door shut behind him causing me to jerk awake. Alec was still trapped in his state of sleep. Even in dreams I had been unable to connect to him. But slowly, the noise of the door woke him up. "What the hell is going on?" Jace said surprise, eyes wide as he walked into the kitchen.

"Magnus," Alec mumbled, looking up at me. "I shifted, standing as swiftly as possible without hurting Alec. "What time is it?"

"Two thirty," Jace replied coldly. "Why didn't you show up for school today, Alec?"

"I-I don't remember what happened. I wasn't feeling good and I passed out," Alec shifted uncomfortable, making me yearn to wrap my arms around him, to help him and to comfort him.

"What happened to your arm?" Jace growled, jerking Alec's hurt arm away from his chest where he had been cradling it.

"He fell on a knife," I replied, mentally glaring at Jace as I picked up a blood stained knife. "I came over during lunch hour because I was worried about Alec when he didn't show up for first. I bandaged up his arm. He should be asleep if he doesn't feel good," I snapped, glaring at Jace for a moment.

"How did you get in here then?" Jace demanded, turning to glare at me.

"The front door was unlocked," I replied, wanting to smack Jace across the mouth.

"Jace, what's going on?" Isabelle asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing," Jace lied, shrugging slightly. "I was just having a chat with Magnus and Alec. Mainly about why Alec didn't come to school today, that's all."

"We did leave without Alec this morning again," Isabelle pointed out softly.

"I'm going to leave now," I glanced at Alec, hoping his siblings would care enough to make sure he didn't hurt himself again.

"You don't have to go," Alec said, catching my arm. "It was nice that you would do what you did for me,"

I smiled faintly, feeling the heat come off of him in waves. "You're sick. You should get some sleep Alec," I told him gently.

"I don't want you to leave," Alec whispered, pulling me to the stairs. I helped him up, ignoring the other two. "The dream was so dark and I felt them hut me in the dream. It was like suffocating on air in the dream Magnus,"

Slowly I wrapped an arm around Alec, steering him to his room and comforting him. "You don't have to tell me," I whispered, sitting on his bed with him.

"I always hated the dark," Alec mumbled, trembling slightly. I could see how pale his face had become while he talking about it.

"Alec, I have to go home now. I'll try to come back tonight," I mentally sighed, not wanting to leave but knowing I would have to if I would ever make it home in time.

"See you later," Alec murmured, pulling away to lie down on his bed.

It was simple to leave the house without being noticed by anyone. My only problem was returning to my home without anyone noticing. When I pulled up, I groaned. Today was the day my twin sister returned from the crazy box she had been in since she was twelve; though it was proven that it was not her fault for being depressed all the time.

Slowly, I crept inside spotting the lump on the couch that was my sister. She had always carried herself with grace and dignity even when she was threatening to kill someone. Her short hair was spike in the back, bangs forming around her face. I backed out silently, hoping to be able to escape to my room so I could dream and escape from her.

"Take one more step Magnus and I will have to hurt you," She warned, sitting up. "You look sparkly," She stated.

"I'm wearing glitter. God, it's dark in here Maggie," I turned to open the blinds, shaking my head.

"Call me Maggie again and I will rip your throat out with my bare hands. My name is Voo, do you understand?" She hissed, standing behind me.

I turned, thrown off for a moment by how much we looked alike. It was as if I was looking into a mirror, only I was more sparkly as Voo had stated. "I'm sorry Voo. Last time I saw you; you were in the mental hospital and still went by Maggie."

"I'm out now though. It only took six years for me to learn how to behave," Voo joked.

"They were able to teach you manners?" I asked blankly. "That would be amazing if they were able to do that for you."

"In order to complete my schooling, I have to go to a public school; which translates into me actually behaving longer than three seconds. So our adorable adoptive mother signed me up today. I start tomorrow. I even have to remember to take my medication on a regular basis," She sighed.

"Just don't give me a bad reputation. I am capable of doing that on my own," Without another word, I headed for bed to get rid of the headache that was forming and to see if I could find Alec in my dreams.

**A/N: I would like to say that Voo is an OC. I know that Magnus doesn't have any siblings, but this goes along with the plot, plus it makes it interesting. Also, if you review, you can have a cookie. *places plate of cookies out on the table***

**Good day and happy readings. I'm off to write chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save the plot. I wonder how pointless these are besides letting you write fan fiction.**

**Chapter three already….. It seems like just Saturday I started this. Point to this: I did start this on Saturday, amazing…. Anyway, thanks for the support you have been showing. Tell your friends, get them to read!**

**And as a response to Fallen Upon: I can make no promises as to what the ending might, or might not, hold.**

**Chapter Three: Owlcul**

**Alec's POV**

I had spent three days sic at home. So when I did go back, I was shocked to meet Voo. At first, I was confused (and jealous, I must admit) to see Magnus talking to her. I could sense my anger (and bitterness sadly) at the girl. She seemed (to me at least) to be moving too close to Magnus. But as I joined them, I realized it was like looking in a mirror.

Voo had the same green eyes but her expression was colder then Magnus's. She was also slightly taller than Magnus, which seemed to annoy him quite a bit though it made me amused at the thought. As I walked over, I decided Voo could only be related but not how they were related. "Hey, Magnus, who's your friend?"

"This is my twin sister, Voo." Magnus said, his eyes dancing in amusement. "Her real name is Maggie though,"

"But I will not answer to Maggie," Voo glowered at Magnus, eyes narrowed.

"That sounds like a perfect match to Magnus," I said with a slight laugh.

"I hate you Magnus," Voo said, slapping him across the mouth before walking away to go to her first period.

"Where have you been hiding her exactly?" I asked Magnus as we walked to our own first period together.

"She's been in a mental hospital where we used to live. We both have issues with our pasts." Magnus replied. "It's not something she'll readily discuss so I would let her be,"

"I don't like digging around in people's past," I replied, thought sometimes that was not the case.

'She'd probably put you through a wall anyway. Speaking of walls, I noticed Jace has been bugging her. Tell him to knock it off please," Magnus said. "I'd hate for his face to get plastered to a wall. Then again, that would actually be funny to see. But she has to be good or else she'll have to leave back to the mental hospital because she's unstable. I don't want that to happen again."

"How old were you when you last saw each other?" I asked, mentally frowning at the thought.

"She was sent to the hospital when we were twelve." Magnus explained. "But please, just drop the subject."

"I'll drop it," I promised softly, glancing away for a moment as I thought about what he had said.

"I just really don't like my past and she hates it more but it is completely fine," Magnus promised with a faint smile. "So how was your three days at home?"

"I slept mostly," I admitted, glancing up at Magnus with a sly smile.

"You have a lot of work to catch up on. I don't think you'll have much time to sleep this weekend than," Magnus teased.

"Great, I won't be able to understand most of the work. I hardly understood what we were doing on Monday," I sighed, rubbing my head as I sat down in first, taking out a drawing I didn't remember doing or even receiving from anyone.

In a person's hands rested a white flower, the tips of the petals painted like blood had settled on the flower. For some strange reason, the flower made me go cold with fear. A man's voice floated through my thoughts, naming the flower "Owlcul". My vision went black, making me think of the dreams of darkness. After a moment it passed, letting me see the word Owlcul written below the flower in a neat script.

"What's this?" Magnus asked, looking over my shoulder at the picture. "It's a very interesting picture. I didn't know you could draw like this."

"I don't draw," I replied, shaking my head slightly. "I just found this in my bag, which I haven't even gone through since Monday night,"

"This looks familiar," Magnus said, frowning as he studied it. "Owlcul,"

"I'm guessing that's the name of the flower," I glanced at our hands, noting they were touching very slightly as he rested his left hand on my desk, where my right lay. The thought made me smile, chasing dreams of strange darkness away.

**Magnus's POV**

I knew the flower perfectly well. The Owlcul was what had trapped me in this place. I, along with Voo, had once been very powerful, so long ago. The Owlcul had bound us to these bodies, these lives. At times I did not mind being bound, but seeing the flower was a slap in the face; a hard slap in the face to wake me up to reality.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Alec asked softly, glancing up at me, worry showing perfectly in his gaze.

I nodded slowly, trying to forget the past. "I was just thinking," I promised, moving my hand off of his desk. I shivered, seeing the hands that held the flower as my own. I studied it for a minute longer, realizing they were my own hands, offering the poisonous flower to Alec.

"If you're sure," Alec murmured his voice still soft.

"I'm sure," I promised, wanting to knock the picture away from Alec in disgust. Anger rose up in my mind as the Owlcul filled my vision, showing me the reason Voo had gone insane.

Before my eyes rested the tallest mountain in the Himalayas; beyond that peck rested the Valley of Warlocks from where we were cast. The flower thrown at our feet was to cast a random judgment. Only then, Voo hadn't been female and she hadn't been related to me. I hated them, until I met Alec.

"Class is about to start. Zoning out is usually my job Magnus," Alec mused, shaking his head slightly.

"I was just wondering what the flower meant," I shook my head, trying to clear away the thoughts. But the Owlcul refused to leave my mind as I listened to the teacher. I knew now that this was the chance to get my powers back but I wasn't sure if I wanted them back.

Slowly the day past; I didn't know what I would tell Voo. Not having the power had sent her insane. But now she could get it back if the flower was a true clue. I watched Alec, slightly amazed that such an ordinary person could even be used to store power. But that may have been the reason I could send him dreams.

Had I known at first, I would have been able to kill him, but now I did not know. I had been worried about him when I saw him lying on the floor as if dead. I cared too much about him now. It had happened so suddenly though. Alec had been much abused by the world; by his own past even now.

"Magnus are you going to stare at the ground all day or are you going to drive home?" Alec asked amusement plain on his face.

"Sorry, I've been thinking. Seeing as it's a Friday, you should see if you could come over, spend the night at least, so I can help you on what you missed." I offered, silently cursing my racing heart as I stared into Alec's blue eyes, almost losing myself.

"My parents probably wouldn't mind," Alec said with a smile. "But you should keep your eyes on the road. Just so you don't anyone of course,"

"So you'll ask your parents? I can wait for you outside," I glanced at his house, mentally frowning.

"I'll be back," Alec promised, leaving his bag. When I was sure he was gone, I took the Owlcul picture out, noting how familiar it seemed already. The hands were my hands, cupping the flower delicately. In my mind, I could see myself snapping Alec's neck with the same such grace.

I put the picture hastily away, hands trembling as Alec came out, grinning. The Owlcul was not only telling me how I could get my powers back, but also that Alec would die either way.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I kind of rushed it, but the Owlcul will come up with more of a description in a later chapter. I'm off to write. Au revoir! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This has been morning forward very good. I'm glad and thanks for all the support, all the people who favorite my story! I'm glad you like it! NOW! On to the story!**

**Chapter Four: Full Moon's Fool**

**Alec's POV**

I smiled, watching Magnus out a window before walking out to join him. It was then I noticed how shaken up he looked as I slid into the car. "They'll let me stay 'til Sunday."

"That's good," Magnus said, gripping the wheel tightly. "Do you have what you need?"

"Yep," I grinned, shoving another bag next to my school gag. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking," Magnus murmured, trying to relax his grip and failing.

I let the subject drop, thinking about the strange drawing I had found. "Do you know anything about the Owlcul flower?"

"It is said to come to those that are slated to be killed by the warlock court. It is also used to take power from warlocks that have broken the rules of the court. Very few have the chance to gain their power back. Once this flower chooses a random punishment, they must find the key that will give them their power back. The key is a human, born at the same moment the warlock was cast out, their power resting dormant in the human," Magnus replied, eyes on the road.

"That is a strange tale. Much like the tale of the rotting corpse," I frowned, studying him.

"That is one of the punishments of the Owlcul. But this is merely a legend," Magnus replied a few minutes later, almost as if he hadn't heard me right away. He stopped outside a brightly painted two story house, smiling faintly. "This is my home,"

"It's very bright," I replied, making him smile.

"Thanks," Magnus said, turning off the car and grabbing his messenger bag that contained his stuff before showing me to his room.

Up until that moment, I had always thought his room would be clean. I also, for some strange reason, I thought it would be dull. But it was a splash of color that, at first, hurt my eyes. But after a moment, I saw the patterns on the walls. "You have a cat?" I asked, glancing at the white fluff ball on the bed.

"His name is Chairman Meow," Magnus said with a small smile.

"That is a very interesting name for a cat," I smiled glancing around the room. I couldn't really pick out anything that I knew but it was fine with me.

"Mag," Voo called as she came into the room. "And friend," She added.

"Hey Voo, what do you need?" Magnus asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I can do that later," Voo mumbled, turning away from us and leaving.

"Tonight's a full moon," Magnus said suddenly.

"IS it a full moon?" I asked, not really keeping track of when they were.

"I have a plan if you don't mind being up at midnight," Magnus said with a smile.

"I don't mind," I replied. I wondered what Magnus had planned as we started on our work.

**Magnus's POV**

I smiled as I watched Alec study, half asleep as he was. "I'll be right back," I promised, heading downstairs. After a few minutes, I had everything set up. The full moon was framed by stars and a few trees. I placed out the items I wanted, setting it up and adding a candle in the middle of the blanket before lighting it.

I wanted this to have a romantic feel, even if were merely star gazing or moon watching. I wanted to tell Alec how I felt, regardless of the short amount of time we had physically known each other. In our dreams, we were always one. I enjoyed that and I wanted Alec to know that I enjoyed that.

Besides, I wanted Alec to know just how much I cared for him. I smiled, noting he had fallen asleep while listening to my iPod on shuffle. Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin had just finished as I removed the electrical device from him. "Alec," I whispered softly, lightly touching his shoulder.

"What time is it Magnus?" Alec grumbled, peering up at me with blurry eyes. I could see the Owlcul drawing sticking out of his bag, which frightened me quite a bit.

"A little before midnight but I want to show you something," I replied, helping him up before leading him downstairs and outside, smiling faintly.

I made Alec look up at the moon, which had a silvery red tint to it. "It's amazing," Alec murmured, watching the moon.

"I'm glad you think so," I watched Alec, thinking about spending an eternity with him. The thoughts sent a shiver down my spine. It felt right, unlike spending time with Voo even before our curse.

"Why did you really bring me here?" Alec asked finally.

"To show you the moon," It was the only excuse I had before I figured out what, and how, exactly to tell him. "And to talk to you,"

I could feel the questioning look as I shifted slightly. "What do you want to talk about?" Alec asked softly.

I paused, wanting to tell him that everything I had said was true. "A story about warlocks,"

"Go ahead," Alec said, smiling.

"Once there were two male warlocks. Their names were Voo and Magnus. They had been raised together by one of the highest court warlocks. For years, these two denied that they had feelings for each other. That was until Magnus caught Voo making out with another person. It was then they decided that they would stop ignoring their feelings.

"This was a strong power move for them .When they joined together, they had access to each other's powers. They moved up through the court ranks, making others question their motives. At the time, it was a smart idea for them to do so. But when they reached the top, they ran out of time. They went to claim the spot they had legally obtained, but they were cast out.

"They were stripped of their powers. The Owlcul then chose a random punishment. They were forced to become siblings, to live with regret. Their powers, the key to freeing them of their curse, are locked away in one human being," I finished, watching Alec.

"Why do you tell so many depressing stories?" Alec asked finally.

"They aren't really that depressing, are they?" I asked, frowning slightly as I thought.

"Well, they are somewhat depressing if you really think about it." Alec said, watching me. "But they are interesting at least."

"I'll keep that in mind," I promised, smiling faintly as I watched Alec. I leaned back, turning to watch the sky.

"Is that why the Owlcul picture messed with your mind?" Alec asked softly.

"I-I don't know what you mean," I mumbled, glancing away for a moment.

"You looked at the picture as if it was going to kill you. Those stories are the truth, aren't they?" Alec whispered, moving closer to me.

Suddenly, I was flat on my back in a meadow. I was back in the meadow where I had caught Voo kissing the pathetic mundane girl. Back then, the thought had made me blind with rage. But now, it wasn't Voo who was leaning over me, demanded that I stop ignoring my feelings.

I stared into the blue eyes, hypnotized by the sincerity in them. Voo had only wanted power and I had let him have it, to both of our deaths. I watched the faint smile Alec wore a lot flash across his face. It would take a couple of inches to reach up and kiss him.

**Voo's POV**

I watched them, disgust plain on my face. What fools they were, Alec leaning over Magnus. I was the only one that should have even gotten close to him. Slowly, I counted, using the magic that had come back very slowly.

Back then, Magnus, unknowingly, used his own magic to protect me. It still ran through my veins while Magnus was cursed to live like a common mundane. Any day, I would be able to break the rest of my curse, returning to my natural form of a male. That would prove to Magnus that he was a fool for betraying me in the end.

I smiled cruelly, ending the spell. I felt a wave of dizziness, making me mentally curse myself. The spell was a bit harder then I originally thought but it made me smile. Already, I was nearing my goal. Soon, I would have my revenge on them all.

**Alec's POV**

I watched Magnus but the candle light, smiling faintly. I was attracted to him for some reason. I shifted, leaning over him, making a split decision. I wanted Magnus in my life, no matter what his past might hold. I leaned closer, still smiling as I kissed him.

**Magnus's POV**

I watched Alec from the corner of my eye. I could feel something was wrong as I thought. It was almost winter break now. It scared my slightly to see how distant and cold he was acting towards me. Voo seemed happy at how cold Alec was acting though she was probably jealous of how close we had been.

Finally, I cornered Alec, annoyed. "What's wrong?" I demanded. "You've been ignoring me Alexander."

Alec met my gaze coldly. "The story you told me. I figured it out," He spat, making me recoil slightly. "It was dumb of you to tell me. Clearly the past means a lot more to you then I do."

"The past cannot come back," I watch him, my eyes full of confusion. "And if you really thought that way, then why would you kiss me in the first place?" I asked sharply, glaring at him.

"I was an idiot to fall for you Magnus. As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist anymore," Alec hissed, eyes blazing in anger.

In that moment, I could sense the magic over him. His depression, his hate and his own confusion hit me like a wave. We were the last ones in school. I wrapped my arms around Alec as everything around us shattered into a million pieces, leaving nothing but us standing in a white room. Nothing moved as I felt Alec collapse in my arms, his blood spilling over me in rivers until the white room was drenched in blood, staining me and the room red.

**A/N: Originally, this wasn't going to be the end of the chapter, but I like this as the end of the chapter. This was going to be the beginning of the next, but I decided not to do that. I promise that this is not the end. Continue on, continue down the path! I'll post in a few days or so, when you have had enough, at least when I think you have had enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I won nothing in the fake contest I entered for the rights to the book…. Wait, did I mention it was faked at all?**

**Ok, I know you guys all thought Alec was dead, but what would be the point of killing people off so early? Have fun with this chapter.**

**Zana wishes you good reading.**

**Chapter five: Black Whiteness**

**Magnus's POV**

I jerked awake, heart pounding. I glanced up, seeing the early morning sky. I sighed in relief, dropping my gaze down to Alec, who was sleeping on top of me. I smiled, trying to shake the dream away. I had been the cause of his death, which I would never want to happen. I shifted, raising a hand to Alec's hair.

Slowly Alec opened his eyes, smiling at me. "Sorry, I fell asleep on you," He murmured softly.

I laughed softly, opening my mouth in a yawn. "It's fine. I needed sleep as well," I promised, kissing him quickly before playfully pushing him off so I could sit up.

Alec smiled, standing up after a moment. "I can cook breakfast for you," He offered with another small smile.

"You're the guest. I couldn't let you do that," I smiled, watching him for a moment. "But if you really want to cook, we have to study afterwards,"

"Sounds like a fair warning," Alec sighed playfully.

I watched him walk away, my mind flashing to the dream. I had a feeling that the Owlcul was trying to warn me away from falling in love with him. But it was too late for me. I would not sacrifice Alec for anything. He was too pure, too innocent. I smiled to myself, walking into the kitchen to watch him.

"You look tired," Alec murmured, glancing over at me.

"I didn't sleep well," It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't exactly true. I just couldn't shake the dream from my mind.

"You look really tired. Maybe you should go back to sleep," He murmured, resting a cold hand against my cheek.

"No," I said, maybe a bit too quickly before of the look he gave me, pulling his hand away.

"If you're that sure," Alec mumbled.

"After breakfast, we should get back to studying. Or at least catching you up on what you missed," I said quickly, biting my lip.

"Or we can sleep some more," Alec tried.

"Or you can sleep on Sunday," I smirked.

"I have to go home Sunday, which means listening to Jace and Isabelle fighting all the time," Alec sighed.

"Do you want to borrow my iPod? It'll help you block them out. Sleep as well," I offered. "Maybe you could get your own at some point,"

"I don't think my parents would let me buy my own. But I'm sure I can save up to get one," Alec murmured, leaning over and kissing me deeply.

"How cute," A voice floated in, making me glance over at my mother, who was smiling from the doorway. "I'll let you to get back to catching up on school," She mused, walking away.

**Alec's POV**

I smiled as I thought about meeting Magnus's mother, who didn't really want to bother us. I watched Magnus leave, almost wanting him to see me but he was already home and asleep. I was worried for him because he had seemed so tired, almost as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Maybe it was just stress, but for some reason, I knew instinctively that he had been having nightmares, which scared me, a lot.

I put Magnus's iPod in, flipping through the songs on shuffle until a song came on that caught my interest. It was Bittersweet by Within Temptation and it was something that could describe my life as I thought of Max, who shouldn't have died at all.

I was still listening to the song by Monday morning, happy as I thought about Magnus. In the morning, I snuck out early, enjoying the cold of the early winder morning. My siblings hadn't really asked questions about the study session Magnus had given me but it was fine since Isabelle had been avoiding me along with Jace, not telling where they had been; which was just breakfast at a restaurant, something that our parents never did when I was around.

I glanced up at the street, spotting Magnus's car. It was strange to think of him as my boyfriend when the story he had told me of the Warlock Court played over and over in my mind. I had felt like I had been watching the whole time by his sister, who I thought was watching me even now. It was a strange feeling that I did not like.

"Hey Alec, do you want a ride?" A voice asked, piercing through the fog of my thoughts like an arrow.

I glanced up, smiling when I saw Magnus. "That would be nice," I said, getting into the car with another smile. "Thanks for picking me up." I added.

"What is your boyfriend for?" Magnus joked. "So have you decided if you're going to tell your parents?" He asked.

"Your mom was pretty cool with it." I replied, thinking about the third time we had kissed in the kitchen on Saturday. She had taken it very well, which shocked me but Magnus seemed to have known.

"…stop talking now," Magnus sighed, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"What were you saying?" I asked, glancing at him shyly.

"My mother just wants me to be happy," Magnus repeated with a sigh. "Honestly, you can get so unfocused at times Alec. I don't know why I put up with it," He joked lightly.

"It's because we're dating," I suggested.

"That is a huge possibility," Magnus smirked. "But sometimes I wonder if you actually care enough to not zone out."

I sighed, closing my eyes for a brief moment. "I know I zone out a lot but I can't help it."

"Don't worry about it. We're at school," Magnus mused.

For some reason, I knew something was bothering him. Leaning over, I kissed Magnus quickly, making him smile before I got out, stretching. "I think I'll tell my parents,"

"If that is what you think is best," Magnus said with a yawn. "Then you can do so. I'll support you, no matter what," He promised as we, holding hands and attracting stares, walked to class.

**A/N: For some reason, I forgot what Magnus was worried about…. Probably the insane author who gives him annoying dreams but I'm side tracked… Review and receive cookie?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Not yet anyway! I'm working on the documents needed; unless they don't accept crayon.**

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like my story. Now on to it!**

**Chapter Six: A Bird's Death**

**Alec's POV**

I glanced up at my house, Magnus next to me. This was one of the few days that my parents were home while Isabelle and Jace were gone. It was strange, walking to the door. I glanced at the cat we had, who was crouching over a dead dove. "Bad Church," I cried, running over to chase him away.

Church meowed, walking away with a hiss. Magnus started making a small hole, placing the bird in it. "There are more doves," He said kindly, resting a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok."

I had seen Church kill birds before but now it reminded me too much of Max. I leaned against Magnus, letting him wrap his arms around me. It was comforting to be held by him. Magnus shifted, kissing my hair quickly. "I know," I mumbled. "We should head inside,"

"That's a good idea," Magnus said, standing up after letting me go. I smiled slightly, getting up as well and leading him inside.

It was deathly quiet inside, making me slightly worried as I glanced around. I knew my parents were home because overhead, a door slammed shut, making me jump. I didn't know what had me so jumpy but I guessed my parents were fighting again as my mother came downstairs, frowning. "Alexander, you are home," She commented.

"Isabelle and Jace aren't home and you don't care," I pointed out, which was about the worst thing I could have probably said right then.

"They are not the ones that are grounded, you are." She spat.

"When did I become grounded?" I asked, confused.

"When you decided to ditch school last week," She commented.

"I was sick!" I protested, shaking my head. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Maryse shot back. "Who are you think you are, bringing in some stranger?"

"His name is Magnus," I glanced at Magnus, shifting slightly. "And he's not a stranger, he's my boyfriend."

"I've put up with you since Max died. It was your fault he died. But this is the last straw; GET OUT!" She snarled looking like a trusted pet I had just betrayed by kicking it. "You have ten minutes to pack and leave,"

"Since you can't accept me for what I am, I'll gladly leave," I said, darting upstairs. I stuffed clothes randomly into my bag, grabby my CD collection and the money I did have saved up, which equaled about thirty dollars. I hurried back downstairs, Magnus following me like a puppy dog.

"Just get out of my sight," Maryse said, watching me leave. "And don't bother coming back. You're filth, scum, disgusting! You don't belong here. You should be killed,"

Magnus forced me to the door, dragging me to his car. Once we were inside, I realized I was holding back tears, making my eye burn. "It'll be ok," Magnus whispered, driving quickly to his house.

"My parents hate me. Not only do they blame me for Max's death but they hate gay people," I mumbled.

In between that statement and Magnus's reply, we somehow got into his room, making me slightly confused. "It'll be ok," Magnus whispered softly, cradling me in his arms gently.

"Max's death was my fault. I should have noticed him running into the street. But I didn't and the car just ran over him, not caring that he had crushed a child," I closed my eyes, pressing my face into his chest. "He was only eight,"

"That was two years ago. You can't honestly blame yourself after all this time," He murmured.

The statement caught me off guard, making me look up at him. "How did you know how long it had been?"

"It's when I first started visiting you, after his death," Magnus replied, smoothing down my hair gently.

"That was the first dream," I smiled, thinking of how many time I had thought about killing myself before the dreams had saved me from reality.

"'In our waking moments, I will be next to you as a spirit, loving you but in our dreams we belong together and are one.' It was the first promise I made to you," Magnus whispered.

"It was in the third dream you sent me that you promised me that," My brain made an effort to push away the image of Max's death as we talked. "It was the best thing that had happened to me since the first dream,"

"I'm glad you think so," Magnus whispered, kissing me after making me look up at him. "You could probably stay here."

"That would be nice but…" I trailed off, not wanting to argue as Magnus shifted so we were lying down.

"Sleep," Magnus suggested softly, rubbing my back slowly. I listened to him hum softly before drifting off, comforted.

**Magnus's POV**

I watched Alec sleep, prying myself away from him. I closed my eyes, seeing his mother's look of horror, her face framed in the upstairs window as I comforted Alec over the dead bird. It pained my heart that anyone could look at their child in such disgust.

Quickly I called my mother, explaining what had happened at Alec's place and also asking if he could stay with us. I smiled when she said he could, knowing that we would behave properly. I shut my phone, looking into my room to make sure Alec was still sleeping.

I watched him, worried about his well being as I set down next to him, wanting to kill his mother for being so horrible. It made me angry that he had been hurt so by anyone; even more so since it was his mother.

**Isabelle's POV**

I walked up the path to the house, seeing the dove Church had caught and killed. It seemed like a sign as I headed inside, enjoying the smell of baking brownies, which made me frown after a moment of thought. Mom had never made treats unless Alec was going to be gone for a while. I didn't blame her since it was his fault Max had died.

"Hello Isabelle," Maryse called, coming to greet me with a smile. "The brownies just got out of the oven. Would you like one?"

"Where's Alec?" I asked, glancing around the house as I followed her to the kitchen.

"Alexander has decided to leave," Maryse commented coldly as we walked.

It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I smiled, following her. Our family didn't need to be reminded of who had let Max die daily. It was good that he was gone. But that was the last time we saw Church as well, who had left with Alec. I didn't think anyone noticed, but then again, no one but Alec like the cat.

**Voo's POV**

That night, I learned that Alexander was now staying with us. It made me sneer in disgust. The idiot woman that had adopted us was really stupid at times, which made me sick. I could think of a time when Magnus would never look at anyone below him like the pathetic mundane. I had a plan that would destroy the mundane completely along with the stupid cat he had brought, showing Magnus who had the real power. I would win him back; no matter what the cost was.

**A/N: So, what is Voo's plan and how is she going to get rid of Alec and Church? I got bored and decided to mention Church, seeing as he was looking pretty neglected. Anyway, review and receive a VIRTUAL cookie to give to your favorite virtual author of this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything save the plot.**

**A/N: As no one knows, I am an aspiring author in real life, currently getting a book published; meaning that since I am done with this story, only three chapters left, I will be reusing the plot and making it as an actual story. So, keep an eye out for the story within the next few years! Once I take out all the details that will say that I copy write it in any way.**

**Chapter Seven: Strange Darkening Light**

**Third Person's POV**

School moved slowly forward, hearing on towards winter break. Soon everyone had their own version of why Alec had been kicked out. They watched with increasing disgust as Magnus and Alec stopped hiding what they felt. Winter hit hard, making people almost fear that they would die. Voo made plans, always thinking of ways to destroy them until she stumbled upon the Owlcul drawing, now forgotten by the other two.

**Magnus's POV**

I watched Alec, noticing how he tensed when Jace passed by, glaring at him. "You still live here?" He taunted.

Alec stared at the floor, eyes distant as Jace continued on, his cold laugh still lingering slightly longer then he did. "Don't listen to him," I whispered, hugging Alec close to me. "Today is the last day before winter break. Don't worry until school starts again in January." I kissed his forehead lightly, forcing him to meet my gaze.

"Right," He mumbled, closing his eyes before dropping my gaze and staring at the floor again.

I watched Alec, wondering how he could have grown so distant. Maybe he was still shocked from getting kicked out. "Let's ditch school. I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Alec asked, finally looked up on his own as I caught his interest.

"I want to keep it a secret," I took Alec's hand, leading him as one would a child to my car while I thought. I drove to a snow covered meadow in the woods near my home, knowing it was peaceful and just the thing Alec would need.

"This is nice," Alec murmured, sitting against the tree and muffling a yawn.

I smiled, watching him. "This may seem a little girly, but I got you a locket," I pulled out a simple gold heart hanging from a silver chain.

I watched the shock, then happiness flash across his face, making me smile. "Thank you," He whispered, reaching out to touch it lightly. "It's really pretty,"

"It's an early Christmas present. I thought you would like it," I leaned forward, placing it around his neck. "And you're welcome," I breathed in his ear, pulling away after kissing him briefly.

I watched Alec's eyes light up for what seemed like the first time in month. He leaned forward, shifting to sit on his knees as he rested his hands on my shoulders, kissing me as nonverbal thanks. I could sense a change in him, making him the cheerier boy I had fallen in love with. I smiled, resting a hand on his left hand before pulling away to stare into his eyes.

I brought his left hands to my lips, lightly kissing his fingers before slipping a simple white gold ring on his ring finger. "I love you," I whispered in his ear, having leaned forward only very slightly.

I heard him gasp in surprise at the statement, but he smiled quickly. "I love you too," He replied, making me smile again as I pulled him closer.

Those were the only moments that stood out clearly to me. The next thing I knew, we were eating dinner and discussing plans for winder break. I listened to Voo complain about her friends being gone, though it shocked me to hear that she had any friends at all.

"What do you plan on doing Mag?" She asked.

"Do not call me Mag," I snapped, glaring at her for a moment. "And Alec and I have no plans at this moment in time."

Voo sneered at me, glaring at Alec for a moment. "I could see why," She commented.

"Alec gets enough of that at school," I snarled, wishing I could strangle her.

"Voo, behave yourself," Our mother, Rose, growled.

"It doesn't bother me," Alec murmured softly, staring at his plate.

"Voo still has no right to treat you that way," Rose pointed out gently.

**Alec's POV**

At Rose's statement, I realized how much she cared for me and that I was actually happy to have her defend me. "I'm fine with it," I promised.

Rose watched me before nodding slowly. "If you are sure," She said gently. The rest of dinner pasted quickly as I thought about the time Magnus and I had spent in the meadow. His words had broken me from my own self pity, making me happy as I could be.

"Let's go to our room," Magnus murmured. Rose let us share a room, confident that we would behave ourselves completely, which we had done so far.

I curled up next to Magnus, twisting the ring from my finger after getting out of the shower. "Thank you," I said finally.

Magnus smiled, watching me in the semi-dark. "For what?" he asked softly.

"For what you did today; it made me realize that life is worth living," I mumbled.

I felt Magnus sit up and saw him turn on the light, making me half blind. "What did you do Alec?" He asked, taking my arm and pushing the sleeve up to see the over lacing scars and wounds still bleeding. "You can't hurt yourself like this," He murmured.

"I'll stop," I promised, unable to meet his gaze.

"Let me go get something to clean these up," Magnus sighed, standing up and heading out of the room.

I closed my eyes, seeing the patterns made of scars. I had done it in secret, not knowing how Magnus would react. He did so only kindness, which surprised me greatly. Though after this afternoon, I should have known that he would care so much about me.

"These don't look infected," Magnus said softly, cleaning my arm slowly. "Why didn't you just talk to me Alec?"

"I… I didn't want to bother you," I mumbled, looking at the sheets.

"It's still wrong to hurt yourself," Magnus said. "Please, don't do this anymore. I'll listen to you whenever you want," He promised. "I love you and I don't want to see you kill yourself."

I nodded, still staring at the sheets as Magnus started clean my other arm, frowning. "I won't do it anymore," I promised finally.

"If you want to talk to someone, please talk to me. Why did you hurt yourself like this in the first place Alec?" He asked, taking my hand in his hands.

"At first it was to forget about Max. After that, I just enjoyed the pain and how it made me forget about the world," I glanced up at Magnus, unable to meet his gaze for longer than a few seconds.

"So you enjoyed the pain?" Magnus asked softly.

"I-I guess," I shifted, lying back down with a sigh. "I'm really sorry Magnus," I added.

"Just don't do it again," Magnus pleaded, wrapping his free arm around my waist as he lay down as well.

"I won't," I promised, closing my eyes.

"Thank you," Magnus said, pulling away to turn off the light.

**Voo's POV**

I watched the two, eyes flashing for a moment as I thought. My plans involved the warlock court. How interested they were going to be to find out that Alexander was still alive. I was nearing my eighteenth year and once it passed, I would be forced to live as a common mundane. Magnus may be happy with that, but I would not stand to see that pass. I would not be chained to this earth.

I turned away, eyes full of anger. It was not fair to make me stay trapped her. I growled under my breath, turning to my room. It hurt to know that I still loved Magnus and he had moved on.

Slowly I went through a journal Magnus had written before we had been cast out. He was sweet, though overprotective. He had potential to be very powerful. His own powers, much like mine, would come back over time. Maybe it would be good for him.

I shook my head, deciding to stop myself from loving someone I couldn't even have. The only problem was, I had already summoned the Warlock court and they would be here this winter break to kill Alec. But maybe it no longer mattered…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I would like to thank you for all the reviews I have received. I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Chapter Eight: The Warlock Court**

**Magnus's POV**

"The warlock court is a council of nine powerful warlocks. They rule over all from the highest peak from the highest mountain. They look over all, taking care of only their own against the will of most Nephilim. They would rather see the warlocks be killed and wiped out from this earth then have them rule in power as they do.

"When one of the warlocks step out of line, the council would pick a white Owlcul flower and throw it at them; the flower would then pick a punishment and the warlocks would live with it unless they find the mundane that holds the image of the Owlcul." I watched Alec, stroking his hair as we lay in bed.

"It seems like an olden day society," Alec mused.

"The lead warlock was born in the early fifteenth century," I said. "Warlocks stop aging when they reach around twenty or so."

"That must suck for them," Alec said, glancing up at me with a slight frown.

"The lead warlock is like a king to others. The Nephilim do not approve but they do not care," I explained.

"What are the Nephilim? You have mentioned them twice now," he frowned.

"The Nephilim are demon hunters. They live all over the world, killing demons and protecting the mundane world," I closed my eyes. It was only the second day of winter break and already we were snowed into the house.

"So why don't they like the warlocks?" Alec asked.

"They are considered downworlders. Warlocks are half human and half demon; so they are considered unholy. If I remember correctly, the Lightwoods were once a great family of the Nephilim until they were stripped of their marks and forbidden to ever be a part of that world again, forced to be a family in the Mundane world." I frowned, watching Alec's reaction.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Alec whispered.

"Because you would want something you can't even have," I pulled away, watching him for a moment. "Please, don't be bothered by it."

"They lied to us." Alec said eyes blank.

"They just didn't tell you the whole story," I murmured, holding him tightly to me.

"It's still considered a lie." Alec mumbled eyes half closed.

"I shouldn't have told you." I sighed, closing my eyes as I held him.

"The past is the past." Alec murmured. "I have you now,"

"Magnus, could I talk to you?" Voo asked, opening the door to a slight crack. "It's really important."

I sighed, pulling away from Alec. "I'll be right back," I promised, following Voo outside. "What is it Voo?"

"The council is coming tomorrow," She mumbled, staring at the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked eyes wide as I stared at her.

"They were summoned here. The Nine are going to be here tomorrow. They are the ones making it snow." Voo admitted.

"When did they decide to come?" I asked. "And why are they being so sudden about it?"

"The Owlcul," Voo said, not meeting my gaze. "It draws them here,"

"How do you know about the Owlcul?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"I-I found it," she stammered. "I don't want to be stuck in this body for the rest of this short life Magnus!"

I stared at her only distantly understanding her words. I could see the picture before me shatter, the dream coming back to my mind. I turned away, going back to my room as if my presence could hide Alec. I locked the door, watching Alec sleep, which pleased me greatly as I curled up next to him.

**Alec's POV**

I could see in Magnus's dreams. The image was shattering taking the quality of glass. I saw myself collapse in his arms. I watched the blood stain the white room as Magnus sprouted white wings, heard him breathe my name, turning to catch side of me. "Alec," he breathed again.

I glanced up at him, eyes wide. I didn't understand what was happening as we stood there in the sea of blood, only that Magnus kept repeating my name over and over. "What's wrong?" I asked finally, meeting his gaze.

"They're coming to kill you," he said finally as he pulled me into a hug.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, confusion showing on my face.

"The Warlock Court,"

I frowned, unable to hear him over the sudden rush of blood. We both woke to the tolling of the bell, making my heart pound in fear as I heard Magnus whispered "They're here" under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: THE END IS HERE! Ok, so I finished this story in January and I've been too lazy to type it. I'm a horrible person. But since I am home sick, I will type it for you all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please do not take offense, have a good life and I might write more fanfictions at a later time.**

**Chapter Nine: Silence (DUN DUN DUUUNN!)**

**Voo's POV**

I noticed the silence first. It was strange to be in the presence of them. It made me remember exactly the reason I wanted to be a part of the nine. As it was, it took all of my control to not bow before them. "Welcome Nui, highest of the warlock court," I said, showing them to the living room.

I glanced up at the stairs, eyes half closed before turning to the kitchen. "Voo, they're here, aren't they?" Magnus asked, meeting me there.

"I am so sorry," I whispered, staring at the ground. I couldn't help but think of how I had lured them here.

"They would have come eventually," He sighed. "We can't run from our fate forever."

**Magnus's POV**

Slowly Alec and I made our way to the living room, me wanting to cower before their power. An icy chill ran up my spine, making me think of the winter storm outside. I spotted Nui first, slightly nodding towards him. I then pulled Alec close, mind flashing through a million details.

"Magnus Bane," Nui stated, making me think of the nothingness inside his soul. "And your human companion," He grunted.

"High Warlock Nui," I was shocked to hear how calm my own voice sounded when all I wanted to do was beg to the one who had raised me to forgive me. But it was long past that time now.

"How you have grown in the mundane world," Nui mused, studying me.

"I am comfortable here," I shrugged.

"But Voo is not. This is not the life he so quested to obtain. He wanted his own council seat. But now look at how he seethes." Nui mused, glancing over at her. "And now you have Alec,"

"This life suits me," I commented, wanting to protect Alec from death.

"But the Owlcul has made its choice on who it wants to die here. The flower appeared to the mundane and now the price will be paid." Nui stated.

"You can't do that!" I glanced at Voo, shocked to hear her speak out. "Magnus wants nothing but yet you want to kill Alec?" She demanded.

"It is the law," He shrugged. "There is none to protect him now and there is none willing to save him. You two may return to us if you wish,"

"I'm not going to let you do that!" Voo shouted as the nine began to chant. I'm not sure what happened but when they stopped, Voo was laying dead, smoke drifting out an open window. I pulled Alec close, kissing his forehead. "It's ok," I mumbled softly.

**Time skip**

That was the last time I saw the nine, after they killed Voo. That was also the last time I thought of them. But now I lie dying and an Owlcul flower has come to me, showing me the way home, the way home to Alec who had been shot by Jace twenty years later. It would let us be together again.

THE END


End file.
